Compression coding means a series of signal processing technology for transmitting digitalized information through a communication line or saving the digitalized information in form suitable for a storage medium. Targets of the compression coding include such targets as audio, image, text and the like. Particularly, a technology of performing compression coding by targeting a video is called a video image compression. The compression coding on a video signal is performed by removing redundant information in consideration of spatial correlation, temporal correlation, probabilistic correlation and the like. However, to keep up with the recent developments of various media and data transmission media, the demand for a video signal processing method and apparatus of high efficiency is increasingly rising.